Straight as a U-Bend
by clock12
Summary: levi knew he was gay from the day he was born, he has dated several guys and nope, he has never considered himself a bi-sexual. He dreamt of dicks but he never dreamt of boobies or even wanted to touch them. So why does his heart go 'doki doki' whenever he sees his lesbian best friend? Fem!Eren , Gay!Levi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My Grammar sucks.**

* * *

**Summary: **The day he was born he knew he was gay, he dated several guys and nope, he never considers himself as a bi-sexual. He dreamt of dicks but he never dreamt of boobies or even actually wanting to touch them. So why does his heart go doki doki whenever he saw her lesbian best friend?

* * *

It was on his fifth grade when he met sparkling-eyes or that's what he wants to call her and take note, their first meeting was terrible—

* * *

It was a hot Saturday afternoon, he was on his way to their home when a ball of mud suddenly thrown at his way. The mud didn't hit him but the only sight of the mud made his eye twitch in annoyance. He looked to his right, where the mud came from. He saw a little girl with a messy brown pony tail who was looking at him with fury in her eyes. He cocked his brow in confusion and he turned his body to face the girl.

"Oi, what's that for?" He says to the little girl who was _still_ glaring at him. _By the way, why was she glaring at me? I should be the one glaring at her, stupid brat._

"That's for stepping on my flower crown bastard!" The girl spat at him and she stomps her foot to emphasize that she clearly didn't like what he did.

"Step on what—"His sentence got cut off when he looked down to found a flower crown crushed and oh—it was crushed by his own shoes.

His eyes grew wide and he looked back to the girl who was now crossing her arms and starting to pout.

"Hey brat—I mean—"

"It's Eren! Not Brat, stupid!"

He stared at her, completely amused to her response. He was clearly taken aback by the girl's courage to talk back at him. Everyone in his school never talked back at him or even talked at him for they are scared at him. Well, it was good though—Less talk—Less noise. So when the brat—or Eren or whatever still a brat—looked at him with wait.. now that I thought about it, Her eyes are beautiful, It was green but blue at the same time with a little tinge of yellow—just what the fuck is the color of her eyes?!

He froze and his eyes grew wide when he heard a chuckle that turn into a giggle. He frowned at the sudden change of attitude of the girl—is she crazy? Oh, better to go; don't want to associate with a crazy girl who has also crazy but beautiful eyes.

"Hey, where are you going?" The girl asked.

He stopped on his tracks and when he looked back, he saw her with his head cocked in the side and smiling at him and oh no—He didn't even think about how cute she is right now.

"Going home, cause you're crazy" Before he can stop himself, he blurted that out and the urge to facepalm right now is very high.

He was surprised when the girl starts too laughed again and Damn—She looks like an angel right now.

"Why are you laughing? I'm right, you're really crazy." He deadpanned.

"Oh well, It's because you blurted something you shouldn't have!" She beamed at him, completely forgotten about her flower crown.

"Huh?"

"You were asking yourself" She tried to imitate his voice and she frowned slightly to complete the imitation "What the fuck is the color of her eyes?!" And then she smiled at him.

When the sentence was completely registered on his mind, he blushed and he looked away, "Well, curiosity duh." He said and he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Hmmm.. don't worry! Even me, I don't know the color of my eyes! Hehehe" She grinned at him and he can't help but return the favor with a little smile.

"Now, about my flower crown." She said and she crosses her arms.

Oh shit.

"What am I going to do?" He asked her.

"How about help me to make another one?" She suggested at him and she wiggle her eyebrows and he can't help but think Eren is an adorable idiot.

"Fine, brat."

"It's Eren!"

"Right sparkling-eyes"

* * *

And yeah—now that I think about it, it wasn't that terrible. I think I'm even glad that I stepped on that flower crown.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this piece of crap. Is there someone even read this? Oh well, Leave a review , follow and favorite guys! Love Ya!**


	2. Bottled Water

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews last chapter. And here's chapter 2, My grammar is still shitty.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bottled Water**

Cold wind hit my face as I struggled to put my scarf around my neck. I looked up the sky and droplets of snow land on my face. I pull my scarf to cover my nose and I glanced to my side where a mop of brown hair was leaning on my shoulder and I smile secretly.

* * *

I knew I was a gay, like gay as a U-BEND but my bestfriend (why are we friends, by the way?) doesn't know. So here's the "Coming out of the closet thingie" Oh well, My parents know, _My Parents Only, _and they're cool with it. (I liked to put some family drama but naaaw) So, I've spent a whole week to think about how should I tell my shitty girl best friend that I am gay..

* * *

The school bell rung as I stumble my way out of our classroom, I'm in Grade 9 now, so four years has past since I met Sparkle-Eyes—and speaking of the crazy devil little shit—

"Leeevi!"

I felt a weight was thrown on my shoulder as I glanced to my side, only to be greeted by a pouting Eren.

"How could you leave me yesterday?" A whine broke out from Eren's mouth and I felt my eyes shifted to her lips and oh shit _Kissable Lips Alert! _(I certainly did not think about that) I quickly looked away and I can feel a blush creeping to my face. I lift my hand to shove Eren's face.

"Shut up, you're like a turtle, wait—no. You're worst than a turtle." I told her and she rolled her eyes and plucked her lips.

"Still not a good reason." Eren stubbornly replied and I smirked as I turned my body to face her.

"It is a good reason. Better than waiting for your sorry ass to finished ogling some overly muscled guys who's sweating and I do not think that's sexy cause that is absolutely disgusting."

"I'm not intereste- "I heard Eren mumble but I didn't hear the full sentence of it. I narrowed my eyes at her and I asked "What? I can't hear you."

She rolled her eyes and smile sweetly at me. "Nothing, just come on. Let's go get some lunch."

And I can't help but notice the way her eyes waver.

* * *

We situated ourselves in the corner of the cafeteria, where we can only attract—no—we are certainly been ignored and I love the feeling of being invisible in their eyes, I love the feeling of them not caring about me, I love the feeling until a certain eyes meet my smoky blue-grey eyes and I choked on my food.

"Oh—hey! Levi! You okay?" I heard Eren say but my eyes cannot meet hers as I fight the urge to blush at the sudden warm that spreads on my chest and I felt a cold wet that was caressed on my pale skin and I looked up only to be found by staring at those eyes again.

"Hi? Here, drink some water." He said and he smile _Oh my gracious God! The smile of the year! Ohohohoho! I'm the gayest of among the gays! Shit!_

I took the bottled water to him and open it and ungracefully chug it down. After I felt my throat ease up and actually organize my thoughts, I looked up to meet his eyes and . .Me!

I felt my face burning up and I cleared my throat. "Thanks." That was the lamest thing that I have ever said in my entire fucking life.

"Yeah. I'm Erwin Smith and you are?" He offers his hand for me to shake it and _let's grab the opportunity! _I calmly accept his hand and shake it as I introduced myself. "I'm Levi."

"So Levi, I need to get going. See you around." Erwin said and I nodded at him and replied in a deadpanned voice "sure."

After Erwin left, I was met by a slap on my arm and I winced slightly. I glared up at Eren who's now grinning at me.

"Sooooo, Erwin huh?"

I blinked and blinked. Trying to digest what was Eren trying to say and then something clicked. Clicked.

"What the fuck are you trying to imply Eren!" I hissed at her and she only laughed at me.

"Oh My God! Stop it! I knew it! I knew you were gay." She whispered the last part and my ears strained when I heard the word gay and I panicked internally. Like, all this time she knew and she never told me about it. What if she's a homophobic?! What if she hates me because I am gay? Because I'm a rainbow—

"Hold it. Stop there little guy." I shot her a glare and she shrugged and continued. "I do not hate you and I knew you were gay and I have nothing against it. I was just waiting for you to confront me and tell me _your _preference but I do not hate you Levi." She told me and she smile sweetly at me and I can feel my hands clenching tight as I struggle myself to not be an emotional bastard and I let my lips curved upward.

"Thank you Eren."

Silence fell after that and I was the one who broke it first.

"So, how long?" I asked her and she stares at me and I roll my eyes. "I mean for how long have you known that I am gay?"

"Oh—that! You are completely obvious, you know! Seriously, the way you stare at that Erwin guy! I only knew it last month since that was the time when I notice the looks that you were giving to that blonde—captain America guy." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I scoffed at her. She laughed and I can't help but laughed softly.

When I was laughing, the stare that Eren gave me didn't go unnoticed and when I stared back at her, she smiled at me.

But _Why does your smile seems so sad, Eren?_

* * *

Not long after, me and Erwin become friends and become something more than that and Eren's smile still- Didn't go unnoticed to me.

_Why does your smile seem so forced, Eren?_

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and don't forget to click follow/favorite. :) (NOT AN ERURI STORY)**


End file.
